Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is a character from Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic bat and jewel thief working as a part-time government spy for the President of the United Federation, and an agent on loan for the Guardian Units of Nations. Appearance Rouge is an anthropomorphic bat with white fur, tan skin, teal eyes and endowed female features. She has large pointy ears, small fangs, a bare muzzle with a small black nose, a short tail, and a pair of black wings on her back. Only her head appears to have fur. Her short white hair flares out at the back and she typically wears blue eyeshadow, as well as lipstick. Her typical attire consists of a black skintight unitard with no sleeves, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim, and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots are high heeled and feature hearts on the toes. Personality Rouge is a strong-minded young woman. A fearless, ambitious, independent, flirtatious, greedy, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and gems. It is shown in Sonic Generations that Rouge can be referred to a temptress, due to her seductive ways. Her carefree and playful attitude can be fun to some characters, like the easygoing Sonic, or annoying for others like the gruff Knuckles. She has a lot of pride and will fight dirty when facing a formidable opponent, such as Knuckles (when it comes to strength; hindering his sight in a dark tent). She can also show a bashful side, such as the time Knuckles saved her life from falling to her doom and became very embarrassed before concealing it with disgust, outrage, and ingratitude. She can also be a bit of a hypocrite, especially in regards to thefts. This is especially evident when, after witnessing the Master Emerald being stolen, she refers to the one stealing it as a thief despite the fact that she herself had stolen it from Knuckles earlier, something the echidna even noted by saying "Look who's calling who a thief", and in Grand Metropolis stage when she calls robots energy thieves. Rouge is also at times a government spy who often works for her own gain. Rouge has a great obsession for jewels or even anything else that shines or glitters. She also has little to no qualms about lying and manipulating others, often using her charms and attractiveness to seduce and take advantage of others, just to get what she wants (such as kissing Tails in Sonic Battle). However, she has, on many occasions, shown she can be heroic, possess loyalty, care about others, or, at least, have some degree of morality. In the final events of Sonic Adventure 2, she helped save the planet from destruction. In Sonic Heroes, she jumped between Shadow and Omega's hectic fight as the mediator. In Sonic Battle, when Shadow was injured and needed a place to stay, Rouge helped him. In Shadow the Hedgehog, she did other laudable things, such as rescuing a Chaos Emerald from the doomed mainframe, destroying the evil monster Black Bull, and assisting Shadow in defeating Black Doom as well as showing concern for his welfare at the end of the game. She also isn't fond of hearing Omega constantly talking about vengeance. Recently, she has been seen less selfish, as can be seen by her actions towards Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Rivals. However, as shown in her portrayal in Sonic Free Riders, which depicts her as very cold and callous from her desire for the cash prize, suggesting she still possesses her interest in jewels and riches. This is proved as she couldn't care less that her robot team member broke down and even went on to insult it as well. Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bats Category:Thieves